


Unforeseen Side Effects [Traducción]

by Dear_Rosie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drogas Psicotrópicas, Humor, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, menciones de Tony/Pepper
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Rosie/pseuds/Dear_Rosie
Summary: En un rápido intento por hacer a Loki dócil, Tony Stark libera una droga experimental que solo afecta Asgardianos. Ósea, también a Thor, pero, hey, no tenía opción. Funciona un poco demasiado bien. Loki pasa de intentar destruir el mundo a trenzar el cabello de Thor, entre otras cosas. Steve se queda amablemente, aunque en constante shock, mientras Tony espera que la droga desaparezca.





	Unforeseen Side Effects [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unforeseen Side Effects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/446571) by [Fickle_Obsessions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fickle_Obsessions/pseuds/Fickle_Obsessions). 



> Esto es lo que debió pasar en Endgame (al menos al final). He dicho.
> 
> Esta historia le pertenece a @Fickle_Obsessions. Lastimosamente no me ha respondido los mensajes (y no estoy segura de que haya vuelto a AO3), pero no podía quedarme sin traducir esta pieza perfectamente equilibrada de Thorki y Stony, so… Si aparece en algún punto y no quiere que la historia sea traducida al español, la borraré de inmediato. Pero, mientras tanto, espero que les guste.
> 
> P.d: No tengo beta, así que los errores son todos míos.

 

Tony Stark dice cosas muy importantes todo el tiempo, pero nadie nunca lo toma en serio, ni siquiera cuando en verdad deberían. Así que cuando dice que deberían comprar una isla, es seguro que nadie lo escucha porque, aparentemente, creen que esa clase de ‘hipérbole’ no necesita una respuesta. La cosa es que Tony Stark sí puede comprar una isla, y lo hace, y ahora los Vengadores tienen una isla que pueden usar cuando lo necesiten. ¿Alguna vez se lo agradecen? No. Ni siquiera lo consideran una experiencia educativa para la próxima vez que diga algo ligeramente fuera de contexto pero definitivamente correcto.

Así que cuando Tony Stark dice, “¿Saben? Loki definitivamente necesita un Xanax,” todos, a excepción de Steve, lo ignoran.

“¡Tony!” dice el capitán, como incapaz de creer su forma de pensar. “ _Está_ intentando destruir el mundo.”

“A eso me refiero,” responde Tony mientras carga un frasco lleno de líquido verde en uno de los misiles de su muñeca. “¿Suena como algo que haría una persona racional, calmada y anti neurótica para ti?”

Antes de que Steve le pida que sea serio por solo un pequeño momento, Thor explota, “¡Hermano! ¿Qué es esta locura?” sin siquiera una pizca de ironía.

Fury dice algo increíblemente inútil por el comunicador como, “¿Cuál es la situación, chicos?” Tony sigue ignorándolo, porque la situación es la misma que hace treinta segundos.

Thor es el único capaz de avanzar hacia Loki justo ahora. Su fuerza divina y su indignación infantil de que su hermano hiciera tal cosa se miden en pasos lentos y deliberados. Es como si estuviera atravesando pegamento, tratando de abrirse paso a través de la terrible presión que rodea al otro. Pero luego algo cambia, una nueva etapa de destrucción entra, y la presión que antes era impenetrable se gira hacia el centro y busca arrastrarlos a todos. Si Tony no tuviera cohetes en los pies probablemente hubiera sido aspirado hacia el vortex. Steve, desprevenido, necesita ser agarrado por la muñeca y arrastrado por el suelo hacia atrás.

Thor casi cae pero se estabiliza gracias a su martillo más-pesado-que-el-apocalipsis-mismo. Extiende sus pies en una postura amplia, los talones cavándose en el suelo, centímetro a centímetro, hacia el vortex en la intensa energía donde se encuentra Loki, suspendido en el aire. El tirón solo sigue haciéndose más fuerte, porque eso es lo que pasa cuando creas un agujero negro con magia malévola.

Todo a su alrededor en un torbellino, Loki justo en el centro, y aun así Tony se lame el dedo índice y lo levanta para comprobar la brisa. (El hecho de que su dedo está cubierto por un guante blindado hace que el gesto sea aún más evidente). Steve se ve como si quisiera estrangularlo, si tan solo pudiera sostenerse por su cuenta.

“¿Thor?” Tony lo llama. “Me disculpo en anticipación por esto.”

El dios del trueno no lo escucha. Está balanceando a Mjolnir como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo fenomenalmente tonto como atacar a Loki mientras este está ocupado siendo el conducto de todas las fuerzas destructivas del universo (o algo así, ninguno de los vengadores podría comprender con exactitud lo que está haciendo). Lo que significaría, sin duda, que Thor se estaría sacrificando a sí mismo de alguna terrible y noble forma, puede que incluso ya esté pensando en las canciones que se escribirán al respecto. Casi es un poco cruel robar su rayo reflector (ha, juego de palabras) pero Tony hará justo eso. Thor abre la boca para dejar escapar una especie de grito de batalla, pero los misiles de Tony se disparan, cerniéndose sobre el hombro del primero y dirigiéndose directamente hacia el corazón de Loki.

La magia de éste se detiene a una pulgada de conseguir su objetivo. Mira abajo, hacia Tony, y sonríe. Tony sonríe aún más pronunciado, porque medio segundo después un gas explota del misil y ambos, tanto Loki como Thor, respiran grandes bocanadas de ello.

Solo le toma un segundo al gas para desaparecer y cuando lo hace parece como si nada hubiera cambiado. Fury pide una actualización de todas formas.

“Aún hay un vortex, aun vamos a morir. Tal vez,” le dice Tony.

Steve se ve aterrorizado. “Tony, qué—”

“Espera.” Con los dedos en alto, Tony cuenta uno, dos, tres, y luego todo se queda quieto.

El viento se detiene, el polvo se asienta y los pies de Loki están nuevamente sobre tierra firme. Hay un silencio profundo mientras Loki se queda mirando el paisaje libre de todo –de cada planta o insecto o piedra, no queda nada más que el suelo rocoso- con una leve curiosidad. Luego mira a su hermano. Y entonces las cosas comienzan a ponerse realmente raras.   

 

“¿Tony _qué_ les hiciste?” pregunta Steve.

Salvé nuestras vidas y las de ellos como bonus, piensa pero no lo dice. Steve no pareció muy convencido con esa respuesta la primera vez. “Eh… sí. ¿Recuerdas cuando aposté una cerveza con Thor de que no podía quedarse quieto por seis minutos?”

“No—” Steve comienza a decir, pero Tony solos sigue hablando.

“En realidad estaba haciendo un escaneo de la fisiología asgardiana. Si los puede afectar algo como el alcohol o el opio, entonces tiene sentido de que puedan ser afectados por drogas psiquiátricas, ¿verdad? Le iba a apostar otra cerveza a que no podría soportar tener una aguja para hacerle unos estudios, pero Loki como que aceleró la necesidad de un experimento.”

Nick Fury toma un profundo e infeliz respiro. “¿Pensaste que drogar a un villano y a nuestro amigo con un coctel jamás probado de sustancias químicas psicotrópicas, mientras uno de ellos intentaba abrir un agujero negro en medio de Utah, era una buena idea?”

Tony lo piensa por un momento. “Tal vez no una _buena_ idea. Pero era una idea. Y funcionó. Tienen que darme crédito por eso, ¿cierto?”

Fury se pellizca el puente de la nariz. “Necesitamos trabajar en tu definición de ‘funcionó.’”

Tony parece querer decir algo súper inteligente, pero es interrumpido por esa mezcla de ronroneo-risita-y-suspiro que viene de lo profundo de la garganta de Loki. Thor está sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo en medio de la sala de Tony. El mismísimo Loki está sentado felizmente en su regazo, trenzando el cabello de su hermano con dedos ágiles.

“Estoy pensando que tal vez exageré un poco con la dosis.” Se aclara la garganta antes de murmurar. “Eso es todo.”

Loki y Thor continúan sin prestarle atención a su conversación. O a sus presencias. Por cerca de seis horas ya, la única cosa de la que han sido conscientes es del otro. De vuelta en Utah, Fury disparó un arma a corta distancia y lo único que consiguió fue una risita.

Loki termina una trenza y comienza otra. “Solíamos hacer esto cuando éramos niños, ¿recuerdas? Madre nos metería en el baño a ambos y, después de estar medio sumergidos, ella me daría los peines porque yo era el único que podía deshacer los enredos sin que gritaras como si estuvieras siendo asesinado. Luego trenzaría tu cabello para que no se enredara de nuevo en la mañana.”

Pepper hace un ruido de ‘aww’ desde la esquina donde se metió para hacer una llamada importante. Cualquier CEO que esté al otro lado de la línea debió preguntarle por ello porque inmediatamente después de sonrojarse y tartamudear, “Oh, nada. Solo escuché algo. Ví algo. Un bebé. Conejo. Un bebé conejo. Escucha,” endereza la espalda y sale de la habitación. “El punto es que tenemos que bajar esos porcentajes.”

Loki termina la trenza solo para deslizar sus dedos a través de los nudos y deshacerla de nuevo. Thor se ve positivamente tímido, pero sus manos no aflojan el agarre en las caderas de su hermano.

“Estás seguro de que no fue un, ehm.” Duda Steve.

“¿No fue un qué?” pide Tony.

“¿Un afrodisiaco?” pregunta Steve primitivamente, pero no del todo.

Tony da un repaso mental a los químicos una vez más. “Relativamente seguro. No diré que no es un afrodisiaco, pero sí diré que es en lo que consigues cuando dejas atrás siglos de responsabilidad, ansiedad y lamentos.”

Sin vergüenza alguna, Thor jala a Loki para darle un beso profundo y húmedo.

Fury deja de pincharse la nariz para poder mirar fijamente a Tony. “¿Incesto?”

“Tal vez,” responde Tony, encogiéndose de hombros. “En verdad no lo sé. Nunca leí mucho a Freud.”

Thor rompe el beso y presiona su frente contra la de su hermano. “Recuerdo cuando solíamos escabullirnos en los establos de noche para escondernos en el heno con nuestros caballos y soñar dónde podríamos montarlos.” Dice Thor, susurrando su propio recuerdo favorito para hacer sonreír al otro. La cosa con él es que sus susurros son del tono de una persona normal cuando habla, así que todos en la habitación se mueven incomodos porque no pueden hacer nada más que escucharlos.

“Cuando el sol se levantaba teníamos que correr de vuelta a nuestras camas para que la mucama no pensara que estábamos perdidos, pero no antes de quitarnos todo el heno de nuestro cabello. Deslizaríamos nuestros dedos por las hebras del otro, medio dormidos, desenredándolo. Nunca dije cuánto me gustaba.” Sus gruesos dedos se desplazan por el cabello negro de su hermano con facilidad y Loki repite ese ronroneo una vez más.

“¿Cuándo terminará el efecto?” pregunta Steve.

Tony aprieta los labios, esa es una buena pregunta. Mueve la cabeza de lado a lado como si estuviera haciendo cálculos súper complicados. Lo hace durante tanto tiempo que se convierte absurdo, y luego un poco más. “No lo sé,” dice finalmente. “Esa es la maravilla de los experimentos.”

 

Los escritores de la mitología nórdica creían que los terremotos eran causados cuando Loki, anclado a la tierra por las entrañas de sus hijos, se retorcía en angustia mientras el veneno de una serpiente goteaba sobre su piel desnuda.

Y en realidad tenían un poco de razón. Si tan solo te limitas a las partes de Loki encorvado, retorciéndose y desnudo. Y añades un Thor entusiasta.

Tony Stark está sorprendido de que su casa siga de pie pero no tanto cuando descubre que al gobernador de California le gustaría hablar con él sobre el no muy fuerte terremoto, pero de una hora de duración, que afectó el setenta por ciento del área de Los Ángeles.

“Mis científicos me dicen que su casa resultó ser el epicentro exacto del temblor.”

Tony se toma un segundo para reflexionar cómo responder antes de decidir hacerse el tonto. “¿Eso le dijeron?”

 

Cuando llega a casa, Tony se cambia el traje por unos jeans y una camiseta, sale a su patio y le quita la tapa a una cerveza. Con todo el tiempo que gastó ayer respondiendo preguntas y no siendo felicitado por haber salvado el mundo, olvidó felicitarse a sí mismo por el buen trabajo. Se reclina hacia atrás sobre una de sus sillas y estira las piernas frente a él.

Cerca suyo, Loki se encuentra en medio de la limpia franja de hierba entre su piscina y el borde del acantilado donde se construye su propiedad. Detrás de él, Thor se agacha y se lanza hacia la espalda de su hermano. No parece sorprendido de que en lugar de tirar a Loki al suelo, pase a través de él. El doble desaparece, pero Thor consiguió agarrar el tobillo del verdadero y lo está arrastrando fuera del helecho gigante donde se había escondido. Thor se ríe triunfalmente mientras Loki se arrastra frenéticamente en la hierba.

“¡He aquí a Loki! Dios del caos y el terror de Asgard.”

Steve aparece de repente tan rígido como un centinela a su lado, viéndose preocupado. “Me gustaría pensar que ni siquiera tú eres tan imperturbable. ¿Esto no es ni siquiera un poco extraño para ti?”

Loki, medio atrapado, enreda sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Thor e intenta alejarlo. No tiene éxito más allá de frotarse lascivamente contra su hermano, pero ninguno de los dos parece estar molesto por ese hecho.

“¿Extraño?” Tony le da un sorbo considerativo a su cerveza. “Sabes, diría que es extraño, pero se lo estaría diciendo a un súper soldado anteriormente congelado. No estoy seguro de que nosotros podamos etiquetar de extrañas a las personas.”

“Tony, incluso tú—”

Años de práctica le permiten a Tony ignorar el intento de Steve fácilmente. “Extraño es que seis meses atrás un hombre haya secuestrado a Pepper y atrapado en una pesadilla solo para que revelara secretos sobre mí, y eso fue antes de usarla como carnada viva. Extraño es que no esté intentando matarlo. Es posible que incluso tenga manchas de césped en la ropa que le presté.”

Pepper era una mujer muy resistente, pero dudó de la realidad por algunas semanas. Incluso después de eso hubieron momentos en los que miraba fijamente a Tony, o a sus amigos, o a las puertas cerradas, inclusive sus propias manos como si esperara que cambiaran de repente y revelaran algo más monstruoso. Tony casi se suicidó intentando vencer a Loki antes de que Thor interviniera.

Ese mismo Loki ahora se está riendo, completamente despreocupado, mientras intenta meterle un puñado de pasto en la boca a Thor. Tony no conoce ninguna forma sencilla de asesinar a un asgardiano, pero fue Tony el que creó el nuevo elemento de un súper colisionador en un sótano equivalente a Mi Primer Kit de Ciencias. Puede resolverlo.

Pero no lo hará.

“No lo sé,” dice tomando más de su cerveza. “Tal vez jamás volveré a encontrar algo extraño. Parece bastante liberador.” Mira a Steve, mete la mano en la sudorosa cubeta de hielo, se coloca de pie y saca una cerveza. “Sé que no te afecta, solo… Quítate una carga.”

Al principio parece que el Capitán va a decir ‘no’ como siempre hace, especialmente cuando Loki se derrite en el pasto, desapareciendo completamente. Hay un tenso segundo cuando parece que en verdad se fue para bien y Steve solo se alista para la oportunidad de decir ‘te lo dije.’ Pero entonces Loki reaparece detrás de Thor y lo coloca en lo que puede ser un estrangulamiento muy suave o un abrazo muy fuerte.

Steve se relaja, los hombros cayendo hacia abajo. “Okey.” Toma la ofrenda de Tony y se sienta en la silla a su lado.

“Gracias por quedarte, por cierto.” Pepper le dio una mirada a los besuqueos constantes del par y se fue a casa con su nuevo novio. Es una chica inteligente.

Steve reconoce la gratitud de Tony con un leve asentimiento. “Bueno. Es solo hasta que estos dos vuelvan a racionalizar.” Se queda viendo su cerveza en un momento de contemplación. “Sabes, me siento un poco culpable.”

“No estoy sorprendido,” dice Tony. “Digo, explícate, por favor.”

Steve le da una mirada, y por primera vez sus ojos parecen más divertidos que ofendidos. “Con todo lo que está pasando, olvidé por un momento que son hermanos.”

“¿En serio?” Tony pregunta. “¿De alguna forma te perdiste a Thor gritando ‘hermano’ ante todas y cada una de las veces en las que pelearon?”

Steve se ríe. “No. Es difícil perderse eso. Es solo que había mucho que digerir, sabes, cuando volví. Supongo que se fue al fondo de la pila como un detalle mínimo.” Loki se ríe maniáticamente mientras jala el cabello de su hermano, y Thor, de hecho, grita como si estuviera siendo asesinado. “Pero tuvieron siglos de niñez juntos.”

Thor finalmente ha conseguido quitarse a su hermano de la espalda y ahora lo tiene acorralado sobre el césped. Están resplandecientes por el sol, las mejillas rosas por el esfuerzo, sus risas ruidosas convirtiéndose en jadeos agotadores. Antes de que Loki pueda escapar de nuevo, Thor agacha la boca para cubrir la del otro.

Inmediatamente, Tony y Steve deciden encontrar fascinante el horizonte, levantando su mirada del césped para entrecerrar los ojos hacia las colinas resecas en la distancia. “Y aparentemente una pubertad asombrosamente aventurera,” dice Tony solo para disipar la tensión.

“Lo que digo es que ahora lo entiendo,” dice Steve. “Por qué Thor lo dejó ir tantas veces. Así que. Ahora hay una cosa más que tiene sentido para mí. Es agradable.”

Tony no está seguro de qué decir ante eso. Se aleja del paisaje para intentar leer la expresión de Steve.

Un largo y bajo gemido llega de la pila de extremidades en el pasto. “Pero ahora,” dice Steve, terminando su cerveza en dos fuertes tragos antes de levantarse de su silla para volver al interior, “creo que me gustaría olvidar que son hermanos de nuevo.”

 

La cosa sobre la casa de Tony en LA es que está altamente protegida, pero no es exactamente invisible. Así que si las personas van a tener sexo a plena luz del día en el patio, hay una posibilidad de que alguien los vea. Y hay otra posibilidad de que esta persona tenga una cámara con un poderoso zoom. Y aun así hay otro chance de que esta persona vaya a vender algunas de las fotografías más-impactantes-sin-llegar-a-convertirse-en-pornografía a algún noticiero en orden para acusar a Iron Man de tener fiestas sexuales gay.

Tony definitivamente va a mencionarles esto a Thor y a Loki cuando finalmente comiencen a prestar atención a lo que sea que él dice.

Sin embargo, actualmente no escuchan nada, así que lo usa para burlarse de Steve. Porque él está ahí y es el único en esta casa que lo escucha. “Aparentemente eres mi misterioso hombre de compañía.”

“¿Qué?”

Tony tira el periódico al lado del desayuno de carne y huevos de Steve, ¿es en serio? “¿Te gustaría un subsidio?”

Hay una foto de todos ellos, Steve y él en el patio, Thor y Loki en el césped, tomada de tal forma que los hace lucir como si las sonrisas en el rostro de Steve y el suyo fueran a causa de ver los actos desarrollándose frente a ellos.

Steve toma el periódico en sus manos para darle un vistazo más de cerca, y ese vistazo lo deja claramente horrorizado. “¿ _Qué_?”

“Okey, bien. Conseguiste el subsidio.” Dice Tony, cruza los dedos detrás de su cabeza y se reclina en su silla. “Pero primero debes darle a papi un poco de azúcar.”

El golpe que le sigue no es una verdadera sorpresa.

 

Tony se ha acostumbrado tanto a ser universalmente ignorado por Thor y por Loki que le toma un rato darse cuenta que este último le acaba de decir algo. Está en la cocina haciéndose un sándwich, y Tony se toma la estructura de sus sándwiches muy en serio. Recién aplica la porción exacta de mostaza, no más, no menos, cuando Loki intenta hablarle.

“Lo siento, ¿qué?” A continuación necesita acomodar los tomates, pero eso es algo que necesita su total y completa concentración, porque el espesor de la rodaja de tomate, literalmente, puede realzar o dañar un sándwich.

Loki está vestido en unos pantalones sueltos y una camisa con el cuello estirado sospechosamente. Su larga y blanca garganta está marcada y su cabello es un desastre. Es la perfecta definición del mejor sexo de su vida. “Tú eres el responsable por la extraña invención, ¿estoy en lo correcto?”

“Posiblemente.” Es su filosofía personal jamás aceptar la responsabilidad de algo hasta que supiera las consecuencias que ello conllevaba.

Loki sonríe, divertido. “Bueno, entonces, posiblemente te debo las gracias.”

“Oh, no tienes que agradecerme, cualquier beneficio que hayas conseguido es estrictamente una coincidencia. Solo quería que dejaras de matar a todo el mundo y arruinar mis cosas de un solo tiro.” Tony levanta un tomate, lo sostiene en el aire y le da un ligero apretón. Lo deja de lado con el ceño fruncido y escoge otro en su lugar. “¿Dónde está Thor?”

“Oh, durmiendo.” Loki levanta una ceja, astuto. “Profundamente.”

“¿En serio? Qué divertido, porque no he dormido profundamente desde que ustedes llegaron aquí. Supongo que soy el único.”

Loki no se ve ni siquiera un poco culpable. “No supongo que sepas lo que se siente. Los efectos del hechizo que lanzaste.”

Tony es primero y antes que nada un científico. O algo así. De todas formas, no puede detenerse de abandonar su sándwich para poder averiguar más sobre los efectos de la droga. “¿Y cómo te sientes?”

La expresión de Loki se suaviza mientras piensa antes de responder. Gira la cabeza hacia un costado, exponiendo su cuello de nuevo. Tony está acostumbrado a verlo completamente sombrío y envuelto en ridículas cantidades de armaduras inquebrantables, como si estuviera esculpido en oro, cuero y mármol. Toda esta vulnerabilidad es desconcertante, para ser sincero.

“Se siente como si pudiera respirar,” responde éste. “Es como si hubiera dejado de hacerlo y nunca me hubiera dado cuenta.”

“Suena agradable.”

Sus ojos brillan de una forma que usualmente significa _¡Peligro! ¡Peligro, Tony Stark!_ Pero eso es porque, en general, siempre hay cosas peligrosas sucediendo al mismo tiempo, como cuchillos volando hacia su rostro, o una bestia infernal subiendo por el suelo. En la cocina tranquila y reconfortante de Tony, la extraña iridiscencia del verde de sus ojos es simplemente intrigantemente exótico.

“Debería ser aterrador,” insiste Loki. “Darte cuenta de lo que es ahogarse sin morir.” Toma un respiro profundo. “Y aun así no me importa. He buscado en todas partes de mi interior y no encuentro miedo, ni enojo. Solo vagas sombras ignoradas a favor de…” su sonrisa es como un secreto, “algo más brillante.”

“No durará para siempre.” Tony tiene que señalar eso incluso aunque no quiera. “Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?”

Loki asiente. “Entiendo que se me ha otorgado un vistazo de algo que podría tener si…” no termina, perdido en sus pensamientos. Después de un segundo, vuelve a recaer sobre Tony. “Si,” dice de nuevo, como si eso fuera todo lo que Tony necesitara saber. “Pero tal vez no entiendes la maravilla que has hecho por mí.”

“Oh, yo sé que soy asombroso. No te preocupes por eso.”

Loki sonríe, mostrando sus dientes y todo, y no es aterrador en lo absoluto. Es casi dulce. “¿Qué regalo puedo ofrecerte, Tony Stark? Y lo digo con sinceridad. ¿Qué deseas?”

Mientras espera por una respuesta, el dios se inclina hacia adelante y Tony se siente un poco incómodo. “Sabes, usualmente cuando usas ese tono seductor estás a punto de intentar matarme.”

“Solo intento ser amable.”

“Demasiado amable.” Dice Tony, en parte porque tiene la posibilidad de pedir cualquier cosa y, literalmente, todo sobre Loki es seductor justo ahora, sexo escrito por todo su cuerpo, pequeñas marcas y moretones deletreándolo con manchas gigantes sobre su piel.

“Te aseguro,” le promete él, “que no tengo intención alguna de asesinarte.”

“Pero de repente creo que yo sí.” Ambos giran sus cabezas para encontrar a Thor de pie en la puerta, brazos cruzados y viéndose positivamente descontrolado. ¿Qué clase de vida tiene donde Loki está formalmente intentando ser dulce con él y Thor no anuncia su llegada a una habitación gritando ‘¡Mis amigos!’ desde el fondo de su garganta?

“Hey, Thor,” dice Tony, intentando retroceder inmediatamente del hermano pequeño, pero quedando atrapado contra el mesón tras él. Se desliza por un costado y enfrenta el uno punto ochenta y algo de alto de un infeliz gigante en su cocina con mirada asesina. “Te despertaste temprano esta tarde.”

Thor frunce el ceño. “Y tú estás despertando algo que no me agradará hacer.”

“No sabía que te sentías de esa forma por los sándwiches.” Tony nota que el cuchillo que escogió para cortar los tomates está colocado sobre la tabla de picar e intenta deslizarlo de nuevo en el cajón lo más sutil posible.

Thor cruza la cocina con tres pasos y se coloca en medio de Tony y Loki. Puede ver a este último sobre el hombro del hermano mayor. El bastardo está sonriendo. “Hermano,” dice Loki, tocando la espalda de Thor con suavidad, “cálmate.”

“Estaré calmado cuando haya una buena razón para estarlo,” insiste Thor, pero ya se está derritiendo porque los dedos de Loki están avanzando por su espina dorsal y enroscándose cómodamente en su cuello.

“Entonces cálmate porque así lo deseo yo,” responde Loki.

Thor no debate contra eso y Tony menos. Por una vez está aliviado cuando Thor le da la espalda y sumerge a su hermano en un beso profundo. Porque así es su vida ahora: hermanos besándose es el menor de los males.

“Okey, bien, solo iré a—”

De repente Thor agarra a Loki por las caderas para subirlo al mesón, obligando a Tony el zambullirse hacia adelante y mover su sándwich hacia un lugar seguro antes de que Thor deposite a su hermano en el centro.

“Eso es—ya saben.” Dice Tony, casi botando su tomate. “Para nada higiénico.”  

 

“Y… tengo buenas noticias.” Dice Tony, dejándose caer en un taburete junto a la mesa de trabajo de Steve.

Steve no levanta la mirada del motor que está desarmando. “¿Ah, sí?”

“La droga se está desvaneciendo.”

“¿Cómo sabes eso?”

Y como si hubiese sido sincronizado, una pesada bota patea la puerta del garaje, abriéndola. Thor entra cargando a Loki, quien lo ayuda en su tarea manteniendo las piernas firmemente enrolladas en su cintura y chupándole el cuello como si su vida estuviera en juego. Steve se ve completamente asombrado.

“Bueno, la primera señal fue que Loki intentó tener una conversación conmigo. La segunda fue que Thor se puso celoso y decidió reclamarlo en la cocina. Lucidez e inseguridad, dos cosas que no los hemos visto experimentar en, al menos, 36 horas.”

Thor posa a Loki sobre una mesa, eso hace que sus manos queden libres y las deslice en la parte trasera de la camisa que su hermano está usando. Le lanza un vistazo rápido a Tony antes de sumergirse en otro beso agresivo.

Tony suspira, “Aunque aún estoy esperando por la racionalidad.”

“Qué—” Steve comienza cuando Thor agarra un puñado del cabello de Loki y lo jala lo suficiente para lograr que la espalda de su hermano se convierta en una curva perfecta. “¿Por qué están haciendo eso _aquí_?”

En su entusiasmo, Thor y Loki botan una jarra con lápices. Estos giran y giran por toda la mesa y la jarra se cae al suelo, crujiendo pero sin llegar a romperse. No parecen notarlo, pero en verdad puede ser difícil concentrase cuando tienes una lengua en tu oído. “Bueno, al principio lo estaban haciendo en la cocina. Luego lo hicieron en la sala. Finalmente decidí que este era el lugar donde había más superficies que podría lavar con una manguera.”

“Eso es… valido, ¿pero por qué tienes que monitorearlos?” Steve lo mira con un enfoque bastante interesante. Es como si quisiera apagar su visión periférica por completo.

“No quiero,” responde Tony. “Me están siguiendo. O Thor me está siguiendo para darme una lección de que Loki no está disponible, y Loki lo está dejando. Creo que continúa siendo malévolo aun con todo ese Xanax en su sistema. Solo que más perezoso.”

“Ya. Veo…” Steve niega con la cabeza para aclarar su mente. “Bueno. Eso es…” debe haber visto algo por el rabillo del ojo, porque se abren un poco más y mira a Tony con incluso más determinación. “Muy desafortunado.” Le da una palmada en el hombro, como si estuviera enviando a un buen soldado a morir, y comienza a irse. “Buena suerte.”

“¿A dónde vas?”

Steve lo ve por encima del hombro, conflictuado. “Lejos de aquí, obviamente.”

“No, espera, por favor.” Thor deja un nuevo moretón en el cuello de su hermano. La boca de este se abre en un jadeo y la cierra de nuevo, dientes blancos apretándose en su hinchado labio inferior. “Tienes que ayudarme. No puedo solo sentarme en una habitación con esto pasando tras de mí. ¡Necesito apoyo moral!”

“Apoyo mor—” Steve, gracias a dios, deja de alejarse. “¿De qué estás hablando?”

“Hablo del sistema de amigos. Hablo de nunca dejar a un hombre atrás.” Steve comienza a verse como si ya no le creyera y Tony explota. “Me volveré loco si tengo que quedarme solo mientras ellos hacen eso. Hazme un favor y ayúdame a ignorarlo.”

“Tony. No.” Steve se gira y da otro paso hacia adelante.

“¡Por favor!” dice él. En el fondo Loki suspira, complacido con los resultados de meter sus manos en la parte trasera de los jeans de Thor.

“¡No!”

“Por favor.” Si suena desesperado es porque lo está.

Steve lo mira por un largo rato, como buscando alguna evidencia de que solo se trata de una broma elaborada que le están jugando. Tony contiene el aliento hasta que Steve suspira infelizmente. “Está bien. Okey.”

Se sienta nuevamente en la banca y ambos deciden firmemente darle la espalda al show continuando tras ellos.

“Okey,” dice Steve de nuevo. Mientras busca a tientas algo que decir, Thor tararea apreciativamente ante algo que Loki hace. “Um. ¿Qué tal el clima?”

“¿En serio? ¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Esto es California, Steve. Está soleado y a 72 grados.” Probablemente Tony no debería recurrir al hostigamiento contra Steve, especialmente porque apenas aceptó ser su compañero de juntos-por-la-salud-mental, pero, desafortunadamente, el humor es una de las pocas formas en las que logra mantener su cordura. “Justo como estuvo soleado y a 72 grados ayer.”

“No _siempre_ es así.”

“No, de hecho sí.”

“¿Qué hay del reporte para la próxima semana?”

Tony hace el espectáculo de sacar su teléfono. Se gira lo suficiente a su izquierda para que solo Steve aparezca en su visión periférica y nada más. “Nublando con indicios de tormenta.”

“¿En serio?”

“No.” Dice Tony inmediatamente. “Soleado. 72 grados.”

“Oh,” Tony lo puede ver resoplar y destensar los hombros un poco. “Fui directo contra esa, ¿no es así?”

“Lo haces mucho.” Esto podría funcionar. Tal vez ya pasó un minuto. Uno de quien sabe cuántos. El espacio en medio de sus omoplatos comienza a doler en una manifestación física de impaciencia, pero no se permite a si mismo pensar en eso. Mantente calmado, se dice, molesta a Steve. “¿No tenían bromas en ese entonces?”

“Teníamos. Pero nadie había perfeccionado aun tu sarcasmo entusiasta. ¿Fue esa tu primera invención?”

“Lindo.”

Finalmente Steve sonríe, es algo pequeño, como si no quisiera que Tony lo supiera. “Lo intento.”

Hubiera podido ser uno de esos momentos en donde lograba que, finalmente, el Capitán no fuera un pie de manzana y rayos de sol, a excepción del hecho de que Loki escoge ese momento exacto para hacer ruido, un silbido agudo y agitado. Y no es solo que sea sexy, porque lo es, pero es tan _abierto._ Intimo. Las entrañas de Tony se retuercen ante el sonido, como si el deseo desudo de Loki estuviera llamando al suyo. La búsqueda del placer que él clama con orgullo… Ha pasado un tiempo.

Thor hace su propio ruido, un rugido bajo que sale desde el fondo de su pecho como una loca necesidad primaria, del tipo bestia indomable. Debería ser ridículo pero por alguna razón no lo es y Tony comienza a pensar que está perdiendo la batalla contra la locura de la situación.

Tony no puede resistirse. “Eso es—”

“No, no lo es.” Dice Steve inmediatamente. Tony le da un vistazo, y ciertamente las manos del Capitán están apretadas. Lo está intentando ocultar al cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho, pero definitivamente están apretadas.

“Es un poco—”

“No lo es.” Steve ni siquiera lo deja terminar. “Son hermanos.”

“Uno adoptado, técnicamente.”

“Eso no ayuda,” dice Steve, frunciendo el ceño. Como si esa fuera la peor cosa que Tony podría estar haciendo ahora. _Dios,_ desearía que hubieran otras cosas que pudiera estar haciendo ahora.

El dolor en su espalda está empeorando. Seguramente en algún punto ni siquiera un dios enojado se dará cuenta de si alguien está o no escabulléndose de la habitación, y solo se concentrará en lo que sea que esté haciendo para convertir a su hermano en un ser tan vocal. Tony solo necesita saber si Thor sigue manteniendo la vista en él o no.

“Voy a dar un vistazo.”

“¿Qué?” Steve suena más inquieto que cuando hizo el comentario de que eran medio-hermanos. “No, no lo harás.”

“No es como que quiera hacerlo. Pero por el bien de mi sanidad necesito tener una idea de cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí.”

“Tony, no lo hagas.”

Lo hace.

“Oh,” solo quería dar una mirada, pero aparentemente se deshicieron de sus camisas en algún punto, así que hay un montón de piel dorada besada por el sol presionándose contra el pálido sobrenatural de Loki. Las largas pirnas de éste se sostienen de los tobillos del otro, sus rodillas hacia arriba y dobladas para mantener a Thor cerca lo más humanamente posible. Sin embargo, querer tener a su hermano cerca debería ser la última cosa que le preocupe. Thor está medio salvaje, empujándose contra Loki como si solo llegase a ser feliz una vez que logre haberse metido bajo la piel del otro. Está susurrando, susurrando de verdad, palabras que Tony no puede entender. Sigue repitiendo algo una y otra vez como una oración y Loki asiente, ojos cerrados y haciendo las mismas promesas.

Tony se gira de nuevo.

“Ves, te lo dije.” Steve lo mira, expectante. Tony intenta recordar cómo tragar. “Oh por dios, algo consiguió dejarte sin palabras. Si solo hubiera una forma de hacerlo cuando uno lo necesita.”

Sigue calmado, Tony se recuerda, molesta a Steve. “No es una mala idea. Si lo grabo te apuesto a que podríamos hacer un poco de dinero.”

“Cállate.”

Callarse es una mala idea, porque los gemidos y suspiros y altos y bajos ruidos de deseo ahora son acompañados por una pegajosidad que en verdad no quiere escuchar, pero sigue haciendo. Se da cuenta que su pierna, enganchada en el peldaño inferior del taburete, está golpeando con nerviosismo y no puede detenerse. Se pregunta cuántas veces tiene que golpear su pie contra el suelo para liberar la enorme cantidad de tensión sexual que está sufriendo instantáneamente, pero no es una hipótesis que valga la pena probar. Va a esperar exactamente un minuto más y luego se irá de aquí a encerrarse en su habitación para un tiempo a solas de calidad.

Steve se lame los labios y finalmente Tony nota la fina línea de sudor surcándole la frente. Se encuentra pensando que es casi increíble. “Esto es—” casi admite, pero se queda callado.

 _Victoria._ “¿No es así?”

Steve cierra los ojos y se masajea el rostro, como si estuviera intentando despertar de un mal sueño. “Creo que odio mi vida.”

“Eso es gracioso porque estoy comenzando a tener un buen presentimiento sobre la mía.” Tony espera otros treinta segundos. Se levanta tan silencioso como puede y dice, “No creo que se den cuenta si nos escabullimos lejos ahora.”

 

Al día siguiente, Thor baja hacia la cocina lleno de disculpas en lugar de amenazas. Está cuerdo y tiene una vaga idea de lo que sucedió los tres días pasados. Prácticamente grita sus disculpas al cielo. O al menos a todo el vecindario.

Tony lo escucha con paciencia, dando sorbos a su café mientras Thor se lamenta por su comportamiento. Detrás de él, Loki come unas uvas y no se ve arrepentido de nada.

“¿Sabes qué?” Dice Tony a la final. “No estoy enojado. Ni siquiera te preocupes por eso.”

Porque Tony dice cosas importantes todo el tiempo y nadie lo toma nunca en serio, ni siquiera cuando deberían. Sin embargo, en la tarde de ayer, cierto enrojecido y animado Steve Rogers y él salieron disparados del garaje hacia la sala de Tony, dejando atrás los ruidos y el calor de un buen sexo.

Pero cuando Tony le preguntó muy serio, “¿Quieres?” Steve lo tomó en serio y lo miró directo a los ojos, para luego decir, “Jesús. _Sí._ ”

Lo que fue completamente increíble y, francamente, un regalo ante todos los problemas.


End file.
